Reflection of a Dragon
by casterwill21
Summary: The next generation of Fairy Tail is here as Ryuu Dragneel along with his younger sister plan to make their names carved forever in stone in the history of Fairy Tail. Genre might change and sorry bad at summaries


**Your friendly neighborhood Casterwil21 here to bring you a remake of my fairy story. Well I wouldn't say remake since the story is completely different. Well whatever, don't expect this to be updated for a while because I'll still be working on my Air Gear story. I'm only posting this because it has become the only thing I can think about. This is most likely going to be sloppy so be warned. BTW I watch the anime and do not read the manga. Anyway I would like you to meet MY Fairy Tail**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I intend to

The Tale of a Family

Lucy groaned as Natsu pulled her back into the guild complaining she was tired. She just wanted to get home and have Natsu's warmth lull her to sleep. It's how she got to sleep and she couldn't do it any other way. The guild watching this event happen grew strangely quiet, even the master was watching with interest. Natsu chuckled noticing the attention being placed on them. "Well I guess this is as a good time as any." Lucy raised a brow at the statement. Natsu laughed inwardly, finding his girlfriend's confused look amusing. She gasped as she watched him pull out a black box from his pocket and get on one knee. The other guild members gasped as well knowing what he was planning to do. "Lucy I can't imagine a da- no a minute without you and I want to keep you safe and forever in my reach. I want to be able to spend every waking minute with you, the girl I love. So to make sure I can do that, will you marry a fool like me?" He asked opening the box showing off a stunning diamond ring. Who knew Natsu had a way with words?

Lucy covered her mouth finding herself speechless. She then nodded furiously and tackled him in a hug. "Yes of course I will you idiot!" She responded before kissing Natsu. The guild erupted into cheers and congratulations. Surprisingly the one who cheered the most was none other than Gray Fullbuster himself as his one-year old son Locke clapped with glee in his arms. Erza gave a quiet clap not finding much energy as it was very late, though beside her, her husband Jellal and her four year old son Crimson –who had purple hair- tried to match Gray's enthusiasm but found it was impossible. The happy couple found it very easy to rest from the excitement that happened that night and though even in her sleep Lucy Heartphilia or if I may say Lucy Dragneel found herself unable to stop smiling.

Almost a year later the two got married at Cardia Cathedral, many of the girls cried at the ceremony finding both of their vows beautiful. It even sent the man himself Elfman into a sob, everyone knew he had a soft side. That night their first child had been conceived, they didn't realize that until a few months later but I'm getting ahead of myself. On their honeymoon Natsu had surprised Lucy by buying the Heartphilia estate or what was left of it. She cried tears of happiness in his arms as he found himself dumbfounded as to why she should. Such a fool, doesn't know happy tears from sad ones. He hired workers to fix up the mansion and they said it would be ready in a matter of months. The two spent the rest of their honeymoon in Balsam finding they both needed a bit of relaxation.

Three months after their honeymoon, they found Lucy was pregnant with a son! Porlyusica had confirmed it herself after a long argument with Makarov. The next sixth months were full of strangeness for Natsu as he had to endure his wife's strange cravings and sickness, let's not forget the mood swings. The mood swings were his least favorite part about those months. Lucy was at the guild when her water broke, the only ones who acted immediately were Natsu, Wendy, and Jet. Natsu and Wendy had taken Lucy into the infirmary while Jet using his speed went to call Porlyusica to the guild in order to help deliver the baby. She arrived quickly with the help of Jet and delivered the baby. During the time Natsu thought his hand might have been broken because of the immense pressure put in his hand from Lucy.

The boy was named Ryuu Dragneel, fitting for a son of a dragon slayer. He was born with his mother's blond hair and his father's obsidian eyes making him a very beautiful child. The guild welcomed their new member with open arms since he had become part of their family. The couple then decided shortly after to raise him at the recently rebuilt Heartphilia estate thinking it would be good for him to be out there. The guild was sad to hear of the news but knew they would be back with years. So they packed their things and went to their new home. Along with the new home Lucy had hired back her father's old staff making their family even larger. Upon his birthday many of the guild members came to celebrate. It was quite an interesting part. Wanting to make sure his sister would be safe the now four year old Locke held his recently born sister Anna in his arms finding his father had become drunk, while Juvia tried to get him to stop. He sighed, what a great example his father was setting.

Natsu thinking it was a good idea, decided to put on a fire show for his son. As he juggled the fire Ryuu smiled and laughed away seeing his father do silly fathers to him. Losing concentration a rouge flame went towards his son and engulfed him. Lucy shrieked in fear of losing her son, sending the party into panic. But not until did they hear sounds of eating from the flames did they stop panicking. The fire soon disappeared as they found Ryuu had eaten it discovering he was obviously a fire dragon slayer, but now his blond hair had turned silver. The guests and the hosts of the party were astonished seeing the birth of a new dragon slayer and of course the color of his hair change. They soon erupted into laughter as he belched fire into his father's face. He ate it of course and hugged his son being proud to be his father.

A month after the celebration of Ryuu's birth, Lucy and Natsu discovered they were almost out of money. They decided to go on a mission, and to make sure he would be safe Lucy had asked Gray to watch over Ryuu. Even though the staff and the Estate were more than enough, Lucy wanted to make sure her precious child would be safe. Gray agreed and two days later he came along with his two children and his wife Juvia. Natsu was absolutely furious with Gray watching over is child but he was grateful none the less. The couple would be gone for an entire week so that meant the Fullbusters' would get quality time with the young dragon slayer.

The first two days went fine until Gray was woken up in the middle of the night hearing Ryuu's cries, he got out of bed careful not to wake Juvia. He went into Ryuu's room right across the hall wondering why he was crying. When he walked in he found Happy was awake covering his ears trying to block out the noise. Happy had grown quite fond of the child and liked to sleep in his crib with him. He felt bad for the Exceed and went to cheek on the child. When he looked in the crib he found Ryuu was clutching onto his father's scarf like it was a lifeline. Gray smiled at this, he had been told Natsu gave his scarf to his son.

He got out of his daze and picked up the child now remembering Lucy had told Gray he was teething. He used his maker magic to make a small block of ice and placed it in Ryuu's mouth. This calmed the child considerably and Gray smiled now seeing that Ryuu was laughing. Happy flew back to lay with Ryuu and Gray walked out of the room seeing as his job was done. But as he was going to reenter his room, Happy came flying through the hall and landed on his shoulder. He pointed back to Ryuu's room and Gray walked back inside it. When he checked on Ryuu he saw that he was drooling ice cubes, something only an unexperienced ice wizard should be able to do. Gray didn't know what was happening but he did know one thing, Ryuu was one strange child.

The next morning Gray had gotten on a train to get back in Magnolia to see Porlyusica to see if she could make sense of what was happening to the child. After he got hit with the broom nearly a hundred times she finally complied and rode the train to the Heartphilia Estate with Gray. When they got back they found Ryuu was gravely sick and Porlyusica locked his room with her in it so she wouldn't be disturbed while making her diagnoses. After half an hour she finally came out telling the Fullbusters' that she didn't know any illness like this and began to ask them questions. It wasn't until Gray had told her that he gave Ryuu an ice cubes to soothe his gums that she finally figured out his illness. He was suffering from a magical illness from ingesting the magic of another. The only thing she could not figure out was how he was reproducing the magic that he had ingested.

Before leaving Porlyusica made sure to give the Fullbusters' some herbs in order to soothe pain and others to induce sleep. The rest of the week had been relatively calm except for the fact that Ryuu had kept Gray and Juvia up those nights with his constant crying. Their two children had slept like logs of course, lucky them. When Natsu and Lucy had gotten back Ryuu was still sick and of course the two wanted to know what had happened. Gray told his story and Natsu was furious at Gray for making his child sick, but when he heard he reproduced Gray's magic the anger flew out of him. "That's not possible, Ryuu is a fire dragon not an ice." He stated to try and get a hold on the situation. Lucy tried to comfort her husband knowing that something like this was upsetting him deeply.

"Maybe he's a copycat?" The now five-year old Locke spoke up. His parents looked at him surprised, he wasn't really one to talk in front of others; he wasn't really a social being. Natsu and Lucy nodded thinking Locke may be right. They then called Cana in to see if her fortune telling skills could help them in any way. While I'm talking about Cana should I mention she's married to Bacchus? Well back to the story, Cana had arrived fairly quick and did a reading on Ryuu, discovering that he was indeed some sort of copycat. Lucy and Natsu were happy with their child finding themselves becoming a more interesting family every day.

When Ryuu was almost three, his sister Hannah Dragneel had been born, along with the appearance of a new golden key. The symbol on the golden key was that of half of Leo and half of Aries. Lucy thought this was a sign that her child would be a celestial wizard and even cried at the sight. Ryuu was surprisingly okay with having a new child in the house, he enjoyed it very much. He played with her almost every day when she was able and their parents knew they would be good friends.

Now here we are in a carriage on the day of Ryuu's fifth birthday heading towards Magnolia or more precisely Fairy Tail. During this carriage ride they discovered Ryuu had gotten his father's motion sickness passed down to him. He was also recovering from ingesting iron and lightning at the time so this made it even worse. On a stormy night he had ingested iron or metal (they weren't sure) and miraculously his body had turned to metal much like Gajeel's iron scales and climbed up to the roof acting as a sort of lightning rod. Why would he do this you ask? Well he had also gotten his father's curiousness, thankfully he got his mother's smarts and manners otherwise he would be a disaster. While on the roof he ingested lightning since he acted as a lightning rod and it became a horrible experience the next morning as he found out ingesting two in one night was a bad idea.

He laid in his mother's lap while his two year old sister was resting in his father's arms who had been knocked out by Loke at his request. Ryuu was trying to go sleep but found his motion sickness was making him unable to do so. "Mama when are we going to get there." Her child's cute voiced rung in her ears and she looked down to him and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Not do long don't worry sweetie, just try and get some sleep. It'll make this go by a lot faster." She stroked his silver hair out of his face, like his father's it defied gravity but some would still cloud his vision. His hair never returned to its original color after his first birthday so they have learned to make do with it. She did have to admit, his silver hair looked much better than the blond ever did.

"Alright Mama, see you soon." He yawned and closed his eyes now realizing how tired he really was. The rest of the carriage ride had been quiet as Lucy was the only one awake. She looked over to her daughter and saw the golden key that was strapped to her clothes. Lucy never contracted with the new key as she discovered it was the child of Loke and Aries. She was sure that a key from Aquarius and Scorpio any day now. She would give that key to her daughter as well, she could just tell she would be the same type of wizard she was. The carriage came to a stop and she woke her family making them yawn simultaneously. She stepped out of the carriage holding Ryuu's hand. Natsu walked to the door of Fairy Tail with Hannah in his arms.

"Ryuu, Hannah, welcome to your second home." And he pushed open the door, revealing to Ryuu his future.

The silver haired dragon slayer moved through the forest with speed, trying to find the bandits his job had told him to find. The only way to see him was his gray clothes that shined brightly in the dark woods. With this final mission he would be able to finally buy his own home and move out. The seventeen year old had been wanting to do so for a while. He used his heightened senses to track the bandits down to a forest not far from the town where he was staying. As he closed in on the bandits he heard a twig snap behind him. He held up his hand ready to cast a spell, and emerging from the bushes was exactly the man he had been trying to catch. "You're tricky, you used magic to mix up my sense of smell. I would have completely past you if it weren't for my hearing, Masao Honda." The man chuckled turning around to face Ryuu.

His red hair was the only thing that was able to be seen as his cloak casted a shadow over his face, he held up a piece sign and from what Ryuu could see he stuck out his tongue. "Wrong one!" His body disintegrated into dust. Duplication magic, it uses the particles dust in the air to make physical copies of the wizard who is casting the spell. From behind the real Masao was in the air coming down to kick Ryuu in the back. He which of course caught the kick looking over his shoulder to Masao giving him a deadly look. He then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I hate playing around, can we get this over with?" Masao in turned flinched at the pressure that was being put on his leg and his foot. Ryuu then threw the thief into a tree making him groan in pain. "If Duplication Magic is all ya got, this is going to be easy." In response Masao smirked and raised his hands forming green magic circle with the symbol of a tree in the middle of it. Ryuu widened his eyes realizing he was going to use Earth Magic, in response he held out his arm the requip magic circle covering his hand. "Requip!" A shiny bottle with the symbol of fire upon it was placed in his hands after the magic circle faded.

"Endless Green!" Masao yelled the magic circle shining brightly as tree roots began to lift up from the ground wrapping up Ryuu's arms and legs. Masao walked up to Ryuu finding him helpless. "What was that bottle supposes to do, were you gonna have a last drink?" He began to laugh for a few minutes and when he was done he held up his hand forming the magic circle again. "Well you should have drun\k faster, sorry little boy this is the end of your life." Ryuu chuckled as his thumb was placed under the cork of the bottle.

"Trust me if I wanted to drink I would have done so already." He popped the cork off of the bottle. "Magic Storage, Release of Flames!" Fire spewed forth from the bottle and enveloped him and the plant roots turning them to ash. Masao stood dumbfounded thinking he had just committed suicide, but he was proven wrong when the flames disappeared into Ryuu's mouth. "That was some good grub, Dad sure knows how to make a mean fire." His face turned from joking to serious in a matter of seconds as he got into a fighting stance making his hands seem like daggers. His hands were now free since he had placed his Storage Bottle back into his requip space. "I'm almost out of time, so I'm going to finish you quickly." A translucent magic circle appeared in front of him with the head of a dragon in the middle, which said to all he was a dragon slayer. "Copy Dragon's Slayer Mirror." The magic circle passed over him becoming red as it did. When it disappeared behind him, his clothes now appearing like his father's black which matched nicely with the scale scarf he was wearing.

His father never told him to give it back so he kept it. "Fire dragon slayer mode." Masao back away in awe of what had happened. Ryuu could see the confused looked in his expression. This always made Ryuu laugh internally when his opponents were like this.

"W-who are you?" He asked finally backing into a tree and he held his hands up ready to cast a spell.

"Who me? I'm Fairy Tail's slayer of a thousand dragons, Ryuu Dragneel the copy dragon slayer." His smirk faded as his opponent began to laugh. Ryuu raised a brow, they never laughed at him. His confused expression quickly turned to anger as Masao continued to laugh.

"That's a riot, you're that idiot Dragneel's son!" He laughed again. "That guy is made for nothing more than destroying towns! I don't know why I thought I was beat, you're just the son of an idiot so that makes you an idiot too!" Ryuu balled his hands into fists and charged towards Masao in a blind rage. It's not a good idea to piss off a dragon slayer, with stronger emotions comes stronger powers ."Green shield." Vegetation from all around came and formed a shield protecting him from whatever may come his way.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" The magic circle of the fire dragon appeared in front of Ryuu and gave birth to flames which covered his entire body. He flew towards Masao and brutally destroyed the plant barrier and sent him flying through at least a dozen trees. Ryuu stood up and walked towards Masao picking him up by his shirt. "You can insult me all you want, but when you insult my father is when you cross the line. Next time you do so, I won't go easy on you. Understood?" Masao nodded slowly and Ryuu smirked sending a fist into his face knocking him out. He looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!" He said as the black began to fade from his clothes, his spell reaching it's time limit.

He took off running towards the client's home and gave them the thief, collected his money and ran towards the train station just as the train for magnolia was leaving. As the train left he looked at his watch again checking the time, he only had fifteen minutes to get back to Fairy Tail in time. "Do I have enough magic for a transformation? Hell it doesn't matter! This is too important to be caring about my safety!" He held out his hand requipping yet another Magic Storage bottle. He popped the cork off. "Magic Storage, Release of Winds!" Strong winds came from the bottle startling everyone at the station. The translucent magic circle appeared yet again in front of him as he got down to the ground getting ready to run. "Copy Dragon's Slayer Mirror!" The magic circle passed over him turning light blue as it did and his clothes as well. Once the circle disappeared he ran with the speed of a furious tornado.

"God damn… I'm back everybody!" Ryuu yelled kicking the door open, panting. They all shouted a 'welcome back!' to him as they were crowded around his sister. She ran up to Ryuu and give him a hug and looked up at him with gleeful eyes.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it in time!" She told him as he placed a hand on her head. In truth her barely got there, about the time he got in Magnolia his magic had run out and he had to run there with the little strength he had. Using his Slayer Mirror takes up about half of his magic as his endurance magic wise isn't that good. He would have to have his father help him with this.

"Like I would miss my little sister's birthday. Speaking of which, happy fifteenth birthday. " He took out the present he had gotten her and handed to her, which she tore open. She discovered two silver keys, one belonging to the phoenix and Aquila the eagle. "Take good care of those boys, you wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get 'em." He said the last part quietly so she wouldn't hear. "Yo Serena! Mind getting me my magic special?" He called over to the green headed waitress, who flashed a smile his way. Serena Justine, daughter of Mira and Fried. Everyone was surely surprised the day Fried had told Mira of his love for her. Anyway Serena was two years older than Ryuu, making her nineteen.

"Sure coming right up!" Serena told him going into the kitchen. Hannah smiled hugging her brother once more before holding out the keys in front of her, both of them shining brightly as she poured her magic power into them. Realizing what she was going to do Ryuu tried to stop her as now was not the right time but he was too late.

"I am the person who connects the road to the celestial spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the callings and pass through the gate. Open doors of the phoenix and eagle!" She swung both keys downward making bright light enter the room. As the light faded a man wearing only a loan cloth with large wings placed upon his back and another man who looked to be a normal human, the only strange thing about him was his red hair. They both got on one knee and bowed their heads saying in unison.

"My princess, I am yours to command." They said it in such perfect unison it was almost scary. Most of the celestial world knew of Hannah and her mother, mostly for their kindness towards spirits. Hannah waved her hands in front of them and motioned for them to get up. By this time Serena had brought Ryuu his magic special. Fire Pasta with metal shavings, nice tangy lightning drink, and to top it off a side of shadow magic. He devoured it as he watched what was unfolding before him. They did as told and stood up allowing for all to get a better look. The man with wings wore a cowl the shape of an eagle's head, only his eyes showing. The red haired individual wore only leather except for his shoes which appeared to be sneakers.

"My name is Hannah, what are yours?" She said with the smile she always had on her face. She had mostly taken after her father including her cheerfulness, eagerness to fight, stubbornness etc. etc. While Ryuu had luckily for him taken after his mother, he got the easy end of the bargain. The two looked at each other, they had never been treated with such kindness before. Even though it was one sentence they could sense the kindness in her being. Don't ask it's a spirit thing.

"You may call me Bornbazine or whatever you wish, princess." He gave her a wink making Ryuu and Natsu's blood boil. If not for Lucy they would have killed him in an instant. She blushed a bit but soon laughed as the man with wings hit Bornbazine on the head. He rubbed his head as Natsu and Ryuu smiled trying hard not to laugh as well.

"Idiot she is our master you may not be that way towards her, you may call Aquila but I would prefer Zephyr. I specialize in wind magic as my friend over there uses fire." Once they introduced themselves, Hannah got out a small notepad from her jacket pocket and made her contract with them. Once she did they both disappeared with a smile on their faces. Then the festivities began.

About an hour into the celebration of Hanna's birthday, Lucy stood on a table –which was basically the only one left standing, you can guess why- and called everyone's attention. "Everyone, I'm glad we could get together and celebrate my daughter's birthday." The crowd cheered and Ryuu's arm went over his sister's shoulder. "I've been thinking of what to get my daughter for her birthday and it just hit me. What does every celestial wizard hope to have? Why of course golden keys." She unhooked the keys of Virgo and Capricorn and they glowed as she called them forth. The crowd was in shock of what was happening, well at least what they thought was happening.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked as she was summoned beside Capricorn who looked calm as ever. Lucy shook her head as she smiled down upon them tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, this confused her spirits.

"No Virgo of course not, I would like to pass my contracts from me to my daughter. Forget my tears, I've always been too emotional." Virgo was about to interject but Capricorn beat her to it.

"I understand, as your mother passed me down to you, you pass me down to your daughter. I am grateful to have known you Lucy." He said as he disappeared along with Virgo back to the celestial world. Lucy tossed the keys to Hannah as she caught them with ease. She stood there in awe of what had happened. But she soon snapped out of it as she hugged her mother with enormous strength which she also inherited from her father. That night had certainly been interesting.

"You ready to go?" Natsu asked Ryuu who nodded. He got one final look of the room he had been staying in his entire life as he headed out the door, following his father. Ryuu had gone soft over the years as strange as that sounds of a young person, but truth is when he was younger he was a hell of a lot stronger. One day that strength miraculously disappeared, many suspect it was the work of some unknown magic while his father knew the truth. Ryuu was about to sprout his true wings soon and Natsu would need to help him with that or else he might hurt himself or worse others. He would not be back in Magnolia for at least a few months. His training may even take a whole year, but he would surely be back in time for his own birthday which was in two months.

"Time for me to spread my wings, eh Dad?" Natsu nodded as they hiked over the mountain disappearing from sight.

**I know I know crappy ending. But when I work on this in like a few months it'll make sense don't ya worry. Well review if you don't mind and see y'all next time. Check out my other stories if you like. Casterwill21 signing out!**


End file.
